Too Tempting
by The Gaang's no.1 Fan
Summary: First story! Read and review! Aang is stressed, will Katara be able to help him? And if she succeeds, what events will it lead to? Rated M for mature content. Pairings - Kataang, Sukka, Maiko
1. Chapter 1

**First story! Weeeee! Can't wait for your reviews! **

**I just want to say that Aang and Katara aren't married, it just makes it all the more fun! **

**Aang – 15**

**Katara – 17**

**Disclaimer- Do not own it…**

**-O-**

"Come on, Aang," Katara sighed, "you know better than to stare out a window all day. Come to bed."

Aang gave a huff of annoyance.

"But, the rebels…" he started, but was cut off by Katara's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," Katara purred. "You need a message."

It had been a little over a week since the rebels from the Fire Nation had invaded Earth Kingdom towns. Aang and Zuko were worried sick about the villagers down in the invaded town and they didn't know what to do. Zuko had sent his army to help stop them, and the army was doing just fine, but Aang was still worried. Some days, he would sit at a window at his Ba Sing Se home and stare out it. Usually Katara had to come and get him away from the window. He put up a good argument with her and usually won. Those nights that he did, he always ended up sleeping on a window seat.

So, it was unusual for Katara to pull him away so easily. Maybe it was the way she forced him, so soft and loving. Or maybe it was the way she had begged him, with a seductive purr to her voice.

Aang lay down on his side on the bed, ready for a massage. Katara lay down beside him, her face to his back, as she started to massage his shoulders. He winced when she reached a spot that was most tense.

"You have a big knot right there," Katara informed him.

Aang just nodded and let out a long moan.

"Where is the most tension?" Katara asked him sweetly.

"A little to the right," he groaned.

She moved her hands.

"Now up a bit, please," he sighed once she got where he wanted her to be. "Right there."

"Wow," Katara breathed. "There is a lot of tension there. Let me see what I can do."

Aang moaned massaged the knot out of his shoulder blade. He couldn't help it any longer. Her hands on his back were just too much. In one quick move, he flipped over and pinned Katara to the bed by her shoulders.

_Yep, _Katara thought. _It was definitely the way I said it. _

Aang leaned down and kissed her long and hard. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

When he pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes.

"You know," Aang started as he bent down to her ear, "it was almost too tempting to have your hands massaging my back."

Katara bit her lip as she felt him go down to her neck and suck the sensitive flesh there. She let out a soft moan as he continued to suck.

He pulled away and connected his lips to hers once more. Aang pulled away to look into her eyes, silently asking for permission to take it one step farther. She nodded her response.

Aang rolled over so that Katara was now on top of him. Ever so carefully, Aang pulled Katara's dress off of her.

Katara fought the urge to cover herself up. After all, this was her first time having the man she loved look at her almost completely naked. Sure, there were plenty of times that Aang had seen her in her under wrappings, but this time, she knew that they were going to take their relationship one step further.

Katara, in retaliation for Aang taking her shirt off, took his shirt off. She ran her hands down his toned chest to the waistband of his pants. She slid them off to his knees, from there on, he kicked them off.

Katara kissed him again, biting Aang's bottom lip lightly, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Aang reached down Katara's front to her thick pants, pulling them off of her and tossing them to the side randomly.

Still never breaking the heated kiss, Aang moved to his next target; Katara's upper bindings. Slowly and carefully, he pulled them off, leaving Katara's chest visible to him.

Aang broke the kiss, looking down to see Katara's chest. Katara looked down, in wonder why it had gotten cold all of a sudden, to see that her chest was bare. Katara gave a yelp in surprise.

"Katara," Aang questioned as he saw her cover herself up, "what's wrong?"

Katara shook her head. "It's just that… well… I've never had someone see me like this before."

Aang just smiled. "It's ok. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Katara smiled back. "I want to."

Aang nodded. "To make it even, let's pull off the rest of our clothing together."

Katara smirked. "Alright."

"On the count of three," said Aang. "One… two… three!"

In a flourish, Katara and Aang both stripped of their last pieces of clothing.

"Wow," Aang breathed, "you look beautiful."

Katara giggled. She remembered when he first said that when she and Toph had dressed up to go to the Earth King's party in Ba Sing Se when they first went there.

When Katara had stopped giggling, she realized that she was flipped back over so that Aang was on top of her again. He had nestled his erect member in between her folds and was about to push inside her.

Aang looked up at her with fear spread all over his face.

Katara sighed. "Now, Aang, when you first push in, there will be a barrier. Push through that. It might hurt me, but whatever you do, do not pull out, understand?"

Aang nodded. He pushed in until he hit the barrier that Katara was talking about.

Katara winced at the pain that she felt as Aang pushed fully into her. It was a mixture of mostly pain, but there was a hint of some pleasure in there too.

"Go on," Katara whispered into Aang's ear.

"I love you, Katara," Aang said as he pulled out and pushed back inside her.

After a while, Katara couldn't feel pain anymore, only the pleasure that Aang was giving her at that moment. She let out a long, low moan as he kept his pumping at a steady pace.

Aang couldn't contain it any longer; he let out a mix of a sigh and a moan. It was too good to be true.

Katara felt that burning feeling in her lower stomach. It was an odd felling, one of ecstasy. The feeling kept building up and building up until she couldn't contain it any longer.

Katara let out a moan as she came with Aang still inside her.

The feeling of Katara coming only made Aang go over the edge too. _It's too late to pull out now, _Aang thought as he emptied his seeds into her.

Aang collapsed beside Katara, not wanting to crush her.

"I love you," Katara said, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Katara," Aang replied as he turned to face her and brought her to cuddle with him.

Katara nudged her head under Aang's. She sighed in contentment. She was glad that Aang found _some_ way to relieve himself of his stress.

"Katara," Aang whispered to her, "will you marry me?"

Katara looked up to meet his grey eyes looking down at her. She kissed him. It was a sweet, but fierce kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of marrying anybody else," she answered before she fell asleep in his arms.

-O-

**Tell me what you think. I'm gonna make this into a multi-chaptered story, no question about it. **

**Review to make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Another chapter!**

**-O-**

Katara awoke to another warm body next to her. She knew it was Aang, considering that he almost always slept next to her.

She sat up, but when she did, a sharp pain spread through her lower stomach. That was when she remembered what she and Aang did the night before. She lay back down and snuggled up next to Aang. He was warm, and she liked it. Aang pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair.

Katara giggled. "Good morning," she said.

Aang took his face out of her hair and looked at her. "Good morning, Katara."

He gave her a kiss. She deepened it by licking his lower lip, asking for her permission to enter. He obliged, opening his mouth as she stuck her tongue in.

"I had fun last night," Aang said, making Katara blush.

She giggled again, "Me too."

"We should do that again sometime," said Aang with a sly look on his face. "It was a good stress reliever."

Katara kissed him on the lips. "Maybe we could do it right now."

Aang blushed. He flipped them over and drove deep inside her. Katara moaned.

Before Aang started pumping, he thought he would take it one step further. While Katara was distracted with the pure ecstasy Aang was giving her, he bent down and bit gently on her erect nipple.

Katara gave out a mix between a moan and a gasp as Aang sucked lightly on her breast, rolling the other one in his hand. She was in pure heaven right about now.

When Katara was distracted, Aang started pumping at a slow, even pace, making Katara cry out in pleasure. Katara was nearing her peak when Aang took himself out of her and flipped the over again so that Katara was on top. He drove back into her and started pumping again.

Katara was nearing her climax and Aang could feel it too. Katara let out a scream as she came. Aang gave a low, deep moan as he flooded her with his seeds once more.

After they both came down from their high, Katara collapsed on top of Aang, both breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," Katara gasped, breathing out a big puff of air.

"I have to agree," Aang stated as got off of the bed, "but I think it was better than last night."

"Now I have to agree," replied Katara as she also got off the bed.

"We have to get ready for that meeting now," Aang sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Katara offered him a shirt, "we'll get to see Sokka and Suki," she handed him a pair of pants, "and Toph and my father."

Aang smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Now I think I want to go to the meeting."

"That's the spirit," Katara laughed as she put on her dress and pants. "Now, let's get going."

-O-

"Where are they," Suki mused as she watched her boyfriend pace around outside of the meeting room, thinking. "They should have been here by now. I wonder what's taking so long."

"Maybe they got captured by the rebels," Toph teased.

Suki hit her in the arm.

Sokka just kept pacing, thinking of ways that Aang and Katara could have been 10 minutes late. "They couldn't have slept in late, Aang always wakes up early."

"And they couldn't have been caught by rebels," Hakoda butted in, "they both could defend themselves."

Just as the group was about to investigate further, Aang and Katara came walking down the hallway to the meeting room in the Earth King's palace holding hands.

Sokka was the first to speak up. "Where have you two been? We were all worried sick! I was beginning to think that you two _had _been captured by rebels."

Aang blushed. "I just slept in late," he replied quietly.

Sokka's mouth dropped. "B-but you never sleep in late!" he screeched.

"I guess I was just tired," Aang answered Sokka as he dragged Katara into the meeting room followed closely by their friends.

Katara took her seat next to Aang, not letting go of his hand the whole time. Sokka sat next to his sister, still a bit shocked. Suki sat on the other side of Sokka while Toph sat next to her. Hakoda sat next to Aang.

The Earth King walked in followed closely by some noble men. "I am pleased to say that we have found the location of the rebels," the Earth King informed the people in the meeting room. "Their location is near the east side of the great wall. I now have some of my men working on the problem, no need to worry any longer."

Everyone in the room sighed, pleased to hear the news and that the rebels were being taken care of.

Aang sat up straighter as the Earth King began to talk again. "I will also send some of my soldiers and constructors in to help rebuild the towns that have been destroyed. Do you approve of this Avatar Aang?"

Aang nodded, very pleased to hear that yet another problem was being taken care of.

"If that is all we need to discuss," the King started, "then this meeting is adjourned."

-O-

After the meeting, Aang had pulled Hakoda aside. "Can I ask you something?" Aang asked him.

"Of course," Hakoda answered. "Let's walk."

They started walking down the hall. The rest of the group had gone home to get some lunch and figure out what to do the rest of the day.

"Well," Aang began, "I want to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage." Aang put his hand on the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his that Katara had found completely adorable.

"Certainly," Hakoda answered the Avatar, "I wouldn't want my daughter to marry anyone else."

Aang smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Chief Hakoda," Aang said as he started running at full speed to Katara to tell her the news, even though she had said yes the night before. Aang blushed at the memory.

When he got to the house that he and Katara shared, he opened the door to see his girlfriend tuned fiancée sitting at the kitchen table with lunch ready.

"I was going to take you out," Aang said to her as he sat down.

"I kind of wanted to stay here," Katara stated. "That way we don't get mobbed by your fan girls again."

"Well, I think it was a nice idea," laughed Aang. "I talked to your dad."

"Oh," questioned Katara, "what did you two talk about?"

"I asked him if I could marry you," Aang answered.

"What did he say?" Katara was getting excited and impatient.

"He said that we could get married," Aang said casually, like it was no big deal.

Katara couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. "This is cause for a celebration."

"I agree," Aang nodded, "but let's wait until after dinner."

-O-

**I hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so, this takes place about 2 months later. **

**I just want to let you know, I'm a lesbian, so it's kind of hard to write about a straight couple. Although, I ship all of the cannon couples, so that is kind of weird for me. So, if you want to go ahead and make fun of lesbians, just know that I can stop updating this story and erase it completely. Just remember that if you want to make fun of me. NOW GO, READ!**

**-O-**

It was a couple months since the meeting. The rebels were being taken care of and Aang and Katara were going to be happily married in 4 months, or so they thought.

Currently, the whole gang, minus Toph, was over at the young couple's house for a 'family' lunch. Katara was in the kitchen making lunch.

For a while, she had been vomiting and was tired most of the time. Aang was very concerned for her, making sure she didn't do anything too extreme. They didn't know if she was sick or not, Katara just thought it was a passing bug. Aang was much more concerned about her than she was.

The month before, Aang and Katara announced that they were getting married, right after Aang turned 16. The group was overly joyous with this plan and supported them fully, with the exception of Sokka. He still thought that Katara was too young, but with some persuasion from Hakoda, Sokka agreed with the plan.

"So," Suki started, turning to Aang while sipping some tea, "when is the wedding?"

"It's in about 4 months," Aang replied. "We figured it would give the Earth King's army some time to clear out the rebels and some time to plan the wedding."

Suki nodded. "I just still can't believe you're getting married before Sokka and me."

"I'm just happy," Aang said as he closed his eyes, "that I get to marry Katara."

Suki smiled at this.

"I have the food," Katara called as she came into the kitchen. "Well, looks like Toph finally showed up."

Toph had just walked through the door, dressed in her usual Earthbender garb. She sat at a chair in the dining room and waved.

"Sorry it took so long," she said. "My Metalbending students still don't get the whole concept of the thing."

Katara rolled her eyes. "It's just good to see you. I just finished making the food."

Katara set down a couple of bowls of rice and some soup on the table. Just then, she felt a heaving feeling in her stomach. With a lurch, she dropped the food and ran out the door, over to the side of the house, and barfed up what wasn't in her stomach.

Aang came running outside to see if Katara was alright. She was standing with her head in the bush, still throwing up anything that was in her stomach.

"Katara," Aang said softly, moving her hair out of the way with one hand and patting her back with the other, "are you ok?"

Katara was about to answer when she threw up again.

At that moment, the rest of the gang came outside to see if Katara was alright. Toph got to the front of the group, pushing everyone out of her way.

"Katara," Toph said as she pressed her feet to the ground harder, "why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

Katara's head snapped up to look at Toph while everyone else looked at her.

"How can I be preg-" she stopped mid-sentence, thinking over everything that had happened to her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"Toph," Sokka turned to the blind girl, "please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry, Snoozles," Toph said, "but I feel two heartbeats coming from Sugar Queen over there. I might be blind, but I see all."

Sokka now joined his sister in gaping.

Aang, on the other hand, had no time at all to process anything, for he fainted.

Katara gasped, bringing herself out of her dazed state and knelt down next to Aang.

"Katara," Katara looked up to see her father, "why don't you go in the house. I think Sokka and I can bring Aang back to the bedroom for now until he wakes up."

Katara nodded and headed to the bedroom.

All the symptoms had shown that she was, indeed, pregnant. She had been throwing up a lot lately, she had been very tired, and now that she thought about it, she had been late for a while now.

She was happy that she and Aang were having a kid, but was she ready to be a mother? And most importantly, was _Aang _ready to be a father?

She sat down on her bed and watched as Sokka and her father carried Aang to the bed and lay him down.

Hakoda put a hand on Katara's shoulder for comfort.

"How do you feel," Hakoda asked as Sokka sulked out of the room.

"I feel fine," Katara answered, "now that I know what's happening."

"Are you ready for the challenges that lie ahead?" he asked again.

"Of course I am," Katara replied. "Having a kid will be fun, but having a kid with Aang will be what I've dreamed of for a long time."

"I'm glad that you're taking this seriously," he said. "Now, try to wake up the father-to-be. I need to give him a talk."

"Yes dad," said Katara as she lay down next to Aang, snuggling up on his unconscious form.

Aang moaned a bit and rolled onto his side, facing Katara. After a while, he opened his eyes to see his fiancée lying next to him.

"Wow," he groaned. "I just had the weirdest dream."

He laughed and Katara cocked her head.

"And what was the dream about?" she questioned.

"I dreamed that you were pregnant," Aang chuckled.

Katara bit her lip. "That's because I am."

Aang's mouth fell open for the second time that day. Then, his face broke out in a wide smile.

"Say that again," he ordered her softly.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Repeat what you just said to me," Aang replied.

"I said I'm pregnant," said Katara slowly.

Aang's smile grew wider, if that was even possible, and he jumped off the bed, picking Katara up, and twirling her around.

"We're going to be parents," he breathed as he stopped spinning her. "I can't believe this."

"I know," Katara said as she hugged him, kissing him on the lips. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Aang stated as he hugged her back.

"Oh," Katara breathed, "I just remembered, my father wants to talk to you. I think you should go see him now."

Aang gulped. "I think I know what he wants to talk to me about."

"And what would that be, my love?" Katara questioned.

Aang gently put his hand in between them and placed it softly on her stomach.

"I think he wants to talk to me about this."

Katara gave him a warm smile and kissed him again.

"It'll be ok," she cooed. "Now go."

Aang reluctantly let go of his fiancée and headed out the door, down the hall, to the room that Hakoda was staying in.

**-O-**

**Tell me how I did. Sorry this was up so late! I had some computer and girlfriend problems. Review please! **


End file.
